


Subtlety

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: They manage to sneak away from the other fighters to get re-acquainted.





	Subtlety

Things were peaceful. She couldn’t remember the last time she could say that. She couldn’t remember the last time she could relax, unwind, and simply enjoy someone’s company.  
  
It had been even longer since she had been able to enjoy _his_ company. Everyone here had some sort of battle experience, some trauma, but he was the only one able to understand her as the kind of soldier she was.  
  
Even if he did aggravate her sometimes.  
  
Snake’s voice cut through the peaceful silence. “Think we were subtle enough?” He ran a hand down her side, fingers brushing against her skin slowly. “I think we were.”  
  
“You’re as subtle as a freight train when you’re talking to people.” Samus smirked, and it only grew when she heard him grumbling. “But no one seemed to notice us _actually_ sneak away, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“You don’t even know what a freight train is,” he muttered.  
  
“You’ve talked about how things are back home a lot. I have some idea.” Samus shifted closer to him, not even caring that some of the covers had fallen off. “It sounds much less efficient than what I’m used to.”  
  
“Not all of us live in the future, Samus.” As much as she wanted to snark back at him, her heart melted at his little tired chuckle. All she could do was smile and rest her head on his chest. After a second of silence, he cleared his throat. “I mean, I’ve been wanting to for the past few years. You know ... live there. It would’ve been easier to stay in touch.”  
  
“The connections were really bad, weren’t they?” Her tone was hushed and wistful. God, it had been difficult to try and talk to Snake. Half of their transmissions bounced, the other times, one of them didn’t have service ... ‘ _Don’t think about it. He’s here now. That’s what matters._ ’  
  
“Yeah.” A pause. Snake started to stroke her hair. The way he did so -- tenderly, and carefully -- helped her relax. Some of the tension she held in her shoulders faded. “... I missed you,” he finally added.  
  
“I missed you too.” Samus shut her eyes and let out a long sigh. “That was obvious, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Hm. Probably.”  
  
Samus forced herself to not respond to his cheeky little remark. Instead, she let herself enjoy the brief interlude. All that mattered was Snake’s warmth, his company ...  
  
“Shouldn’t we start unpacking?”  
  
Samus rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm. Maybe the impact was ruined by her cuddling right back up, maybe it wasn't. She didn't care much. “Just take two seconds to enjoy something, Snake.”  
  
Snake barked out a laugh as he blocked her. “Coming from you, that’s funny. Wasn’t I the one telling you to do that last time?”  
  
“Shut up --”  
  
“Make me.” She’d smack him if it wasn’t for the twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face. Instead, Samus returned the smirk and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
‘ _I don’t think they’ll notice if we’re gone a bit longer._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK SNAKE WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD


End file.
